Prior to this invention, light beams have been used both for illumination and for treatment of disease in patients. However, most of these instruments have not been of sufficiently small size that they can be passed through the various canals and openings of the body without discomfort to the patient. In some cases surgical procedures are required for introducing the instrument to the desired location within a body cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,577 to Bass, et al. discloses an endoscope of substantial size for performing laser surgery. In this device, a conventional light is used through fiber optics to illuminate the operating site and laser light is used to perform a surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,403 to Epstein, et al. discloses a fiber optic laser endoscope. The device utilizes a laser beam as a light source and an optical fiber as a light transmitter. The sensing means includes a TV camera located at the investigated site. The laser beam produces three different wavelengths which produce white light. Also ultraviolet or infrared light can be used. The camera is separate from the fiber optics and the laser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,431 to Frank discloses an endoscope deploying a laser light source with a light conducting fiber. This device is used for irradiating bladder tumors utilizing the laser light beam.
Many of the problems identified above have been overcome by the invention set forth in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,404 to Barath, et al. wherein an endoscope, having a micro-thin diameter, is provided having an interface connector at the proximate end thereof for removably plugging into a receptacle in a video monitor. Thus, the endoscope can be separately sterilized and can be easily replaced, should it become damaged. However, if a power interruption should occur or a malfunction cause the monitor not to work properly, the catheter disclosed in that patent can no longer be used to complete the operation. This neccesitates removal and replacement of the catheter with another one having an integral eyepiece for viewing the body cavity. This requires extra time and inconvenience and is not desirable from the standpoint of the surgeon or the patient.